A Different Naruto
by masterjc
Summary: A AU oneshot featuring what Naruto might have turned out like had Danzou been hokage. Some characters changed from there canon selves Some more than others


Note- Because this is AU, some characters have been altered

I entered the office of the Hokage, on a order given to me by Danzou. After i was born, Danzou decided to take me as his adopted son. I never knew exactly why, but from what i remembered he told me that i would be a object of unjust hatred, and that i was too valuable to let the hatred of the masses corrupt me. And today has been an example of that hatred.

I went to buy some clothing at a nearby clothing shop before meeting Danzou. I could never get a job, but Danzou would lend me money form time to time. As usual, everyone moved as far away from me as a could while i went to looking for something to buy. I could always tell the owner never liked me, but he was always willing to accept my money. However, today was different. I went, and found a orange jumpsuit that piqued my interest.

When i went to buy it, he took the jumpsuit and refused to accept my money. I kept asking him why, and he would reply with words like demon, monster, etc. Eventually he slapped me...hard. After that, i ran away as fast as i could, with tears streaming down my face.

When i got to the Hokages building, i did my best to wipe away my tears. But i couldn't shake off what just happened. I was yelled at and hit, and i didn't understand why. He used words like "demon" and "monster", but i didn't know why. I knew the owner didn't like me, but to come at me with such hatred was..unsettling.

And then a even more unnerving thought came to mind. While Danzou adopted me, he never really seemed to show a emotional connection. What if the reason for this was the same reason the store owner got angry at me?

I decided to not think about this too much and wiped my tears. I went to the Hokage's building and opened the door to Danzous office. I walked to Danzou and did my best to hide my pain, but the look on Danzou's face told me i failed in that regard

"Naruto?"

A wave of nervousness came over me. I wanted to ask him about insults, but i wasn't sure whether i should. If he did secretly hate me, where exactly would i go? And is it worth risking a life of poverty and starvation just to find out the truth? But for some reason i couldn't explain, i had to know. Despite the risk, i had to to satisfy my curiosity. And so, i decided to ask Danzou the dreaded question.

"Dan..Danzou, do you...think i'm a...monster?"

All Danzou did was sigh. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. This uncertain reaction didn't comfort me in the least, and i felt myself still shaking.

"This probably won't comfort you, but its the truth. The 9 tailed demon, called the kyuubi, attacked the village many years ago. To save this village, the fourth sealed the demon inside of you when you were a newborn. I adopted you because i knew that people would hate you for that, and i didn't want the container of the kyuubi to grow up with emotional issues. That is the truth"

All i could do was stand in shock. I didn't know how to react or what to say. I mean, after finding out that i contain a literal demon, what could i say?After mentally fumbling through different responses, i decided on one.

"Do you hate me?"

"I hate the kyuubi, but i'm impartial to you."

Naruto felt a smile form. While Danzou didn't say he liked me, he didn't say he hated me either. And most importantly, he didn't see me as a demon. Even if he didn't particularly like me, at last that would be on his own merits, not the kyuubi's. Naruto felt happy, and moved on to the true subject at hand.

"So, what was the order about?"

"I have a mission for you."

A mission? I was only a student of a ninja academy, and i was already being assigned a mission? From Danzous facial expressions, he could see my confusion.

"I know this may seem odd, but i have a reason for this. The uchiha clan nearly caused the collapse of Konoha, and so they had to be eliminated. Itachi had to do the deed, but he couldn't kill his brother Sasuke. Sasuke probably has deep emotional scars, and so i wnat you to try to be freidns with him. You've undergone pain in your life, so i figure you would be one of the few who could connect with him."

But wasn't Itachi a missing-nin, a criminal? I was very confused, and couldn''t make sense out of what i just heard. Considering he managed to read my mind the whole day, he figured Danzou would be able to sense his confusion.

"They let there emotions control them, and nearly started a war because of it. I will tell you the rest when your older, but you of all people should be able to understand how emotions can affect a person."

He was right. After all, it was peoples emotion that made them see me as the kyuubi instead of a person. While i definitely wanted to know the full story at some point, I decided to trust Danzou's judgment on this own.

"So, who besides you knows about this?"

"The council, but thats it. And i don't want them to know i told you this. Also, you can't let Sasuke know anything about this. Can i trust you to execute the mission properly?"

"Of course Danzou-sama"

10 years later

I sat cross legged on my bed, in boxers. I formed a handseal, and summoned up chakra, causing it to swirl around me. I then summoned up a small amount of the kyuubi's chakra, making sure to keep it in just below my own chakra. This was part of a special training i was doing to take advantage of the kyuubi powers.

After practicing chakra control at a young age, Danzou had the seal altered so i could draw on the kyuubi's power on my own. However, we found that the kyuubi chakra would damage my body if i used it. And so i started a special training regimen. I would first draw on my own chakra. I would then summon nearly the same amount of kyuubi chakra. I would then carefully mix the kyuubi chakra with my own. The end result would be that i would be able to call upon diluted kyuubi chakra that wouldn't harm my body, in exchange for being somewhat weaker than the raw form. The seal could also release the diluted kyuubi chakra just by me thinking about it, meaning i could enter my kyuubi form without handseals.

I then completed the last step of the process, and felt the kyuubi chakra mold with my own. No matter how many times he did this, it always felt odd to me. I had accepted the demon inside him, but something about molding my own chakra with the demon's always felt slightly strange.

I grabbed some black pants from my drawer, and started to put them on. I then got my poch with my ninja gear, and heard footsteps. They started out faint, but got louder. I guessed it was Danzou, as he is the only other person with a key to this place. Someone did break into my house a few mornings ago. I went downstairs, and saw someone trying to put my stuff in a bag. I didn't know the guy personally, but i remembered passing by the guy at the ninja academy. I also noticed that the door wasn't broken, which lead me to believe he used a jutsu to unlock it. I activated my kyuubi chakra, and knocked the guy hard enough to send him crashing into the wall., causing him to drop the bag. I quickly moved near him, and told him that if i ever see him in my house again i would report it to Danzou. He got the message, and ran away as fast as he could. Come to think of it, he was probably traumatized by the whole ordeal.

Danzou walked up to his room, and i could see he was angry about something. Danzou always did his best to hide his emotions, and while he was skilled at that, spending so much time with Danzou allowed me to learn to pick up on feelings, even when he didn't want me to. And i had a idea why.

"So i guess Homura told you what happened?"

Homura had managed to get on my last nerve a few days ago, after he ordered me to speak with him privately in the hokage's building. He apparently couldn't fathom why Danzou would treat me with some sort of respect, and told me that i was poisoning his mind, and that i needed to stop. Naturally, i defended myself, and managed to keep myself calm...that is until he felt the need to remind me about the demon inside me, calling me a "good for nothing demon child."

I snapped, and told him that Danzou told me about there little secret regarding the uchiha. I concluded the meeting with "Go take your bullshit somewhere else you old fuck" and left. It probably wasn't the best way to end the meeting but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew that the old man would complain to Danzou, and he knew Danzou wouldn't be happy. Danzou was all about being logic and calm, which i definitely was not in that moment.

"He told me everything"

While this didn't surprise me in the least, i still felt..irritated. I mean, how could someone have so much authority yet be so cowardly?

"Seriously, that guy is a fucking pussy"

"I don't care about your personal feelings. What i care about is that you revealed i let you in on the Uchiha clans secret. He thinks that i've become too emotionally attached to you."

I burst out laughing. Danzou was never a emotional cuddly type..ever. Yes, we have a emotional connection i suppose, but i rarely see him express that.

"Oh Danzou, you're all about logic and 's no way you would actually care about me"

Suddenly, the expression on Danzous face changed. And that was when i realized i went too far. I had teased Danzou about his rather calm demeanor, which he usually shrugged off, but something in his eyes told me i went overboard with it. While he didn't express it, he did care about me, in his own reserved way.

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry"

From his expression my apology worked, and i was glad. To be honest Danzou is the closest thing i have to a father, and i would hate to lose him.

"Apology expected. I would ask you to be more careful, but i know that would be pointless"

I felt myself smile, knowing he's right.

"Also, can you please get a shirt on?"

Oh yeah. Forgot about that. I turned around and went through my drawer for a shirt, and then after a few seconds decided not to. I turned around again, and looked at Danzou with a mischievous smirk.

"No i can't"

I saw no hint of hurt or annoyance on his face, and so i went past him, and walked downstairs. I went and exited my house, and i held the door open for him since i heard him walking behind me.

"You're really going to walk around all day with no shirt?"

"Yes"

"You really don't ever change"

I giggled a bit, finding the comment humorous. I decided a humorous response would be most fitting.

"And thats why you love me."

Danzou laughed, which was a accomplishment. Very few people could ever get him to laugh. Its not that he didn't have a sense of humor, its just he was talented at suppressing his laughter And so getting him to laugh was nearly impossible task. He started walking the other way, presumably to his office. I had a planned training session with Sasuke, but i decided to go to the ramen shop first.

When i got to the ramen shop, i saw someone who seemed to be giving Ayame a hard time, which pissed me off. Ayame, along with her father are one of the few people who actually treat me like a human being, instead of some demon to be ridiculed. I've hung out with them often, both at there restaurant and at there home.

And if that wasn't enough of a reason to get angry at whoever was giving Ayame a hard time, Teuchi had gotten sick recently. Because of this, Ayame had to run the restarunt on her own in the meantime. Ayame had told me about the stress this was putting on her, but she couldn't just refuse to help her father. And so i walked up right near him.

"Get out of her face asshole"

The guy turned around, and when he saw the anger on my face he got my drift. I took a seat to the left of him, and sat down. Ayame turned to my direction, and looked at me with that pretty smile of hers

"What will it be, Mr shirtless man"

The remark at the end made me laugh a little.

"Your choice"

Ayame giggled, and went to cook up some ramen for me. Somehow, with all she was going through recently, it was good to see her laughing. Heck, that is the second person i made laugh today. So far, today was pretty good. Soon after, Ayame put the bowl in front of me. It had meat and egg added to it. I immediately started eating it.

Suddenly, i felt my head being slammed into my ramen bowl. I managed to close my eyes before the impact, but i couldn't stop it. My face felt like it was on fire, and i wanted to kick the guys ass so bad. I managed to pull my head back seconds later, causing the guy to stagger back and fall down.

When i saw Ayames worry, i decided to hold off on the ass kicking. It would probably make her day worse, and also it put her in the position of possibly having to lie about it so i don't get in trouble, which is the last thing i would want to do for her. I gave her a little extra on top of what i would normally pay for the ramen, and got off my chair. However, i wasn't going to let the guy off without a warning. And so i turned my head towards him.

"I'm not going to retaliate so Ayame doesn't have to see a man get beaten to a pulp. But tyr that shit again and i may reconsider."

I walked back to the road, and heard the guy yell something. I didn't know what exactly he said, as it seemed he rather drunk, but the guy started to run towards me. I quickly summoned took on my kyuubi form, although i went only one tail. I turned around, and knocked his punch away. He ran away in fear when he saw my kyuubi form. I returned my chakra to normal, and saw Ayame looking at me with a scared look.

"Sorry about that Ayame. It was either this or me beating him within a inch of his life. "

"I...understand..Naruto"

I could tell despite what i said she was till a bit shaken up by my kyuubi form. That hurt a bit, but i didn't feel like putting her through more stress. And so i continued down the road, eventually finding Sasuke at our assigned training spot, which was in a forest.

"Hey, loser"

Sasuke smiled with that sarcastic smile of his. Me and Sasuke are friends, but also rivals. This would lead to us insulting each other every 5 seconds. It's a rather complicated friendship, but then again almost all of my relationships have ended up being...complicated.

"Hey asshat"

Sasuke didn't really react, and simply activated his sharingan, which he had gotten up to two tomoes. I then knew the sparring had begun. I summoned up as much of the diluted kyuubi chakra as i could, and took on my 3 tailed form. My body now looked like a mini-kyuubi, though i still stood upright. I rushed forward, and pretended to go for a punch.

I stopped midway, as soon as he raised his hand to grab it. In his moment of surprise, i roared, knocking him back into a tree. Before he could recover, i used shadow clone jutsu to create a clone in front of him. The clone grabbed him, and kneed him in the stomach, then in the balls. Yes, this was probably a bit over board, but he could be persistent. And its not like he never never dealt me painful blows. The clone went poof, and Sasuke fell, unable to keep balance.

I walked up to his, still struggling. I extended my hand to help him up. I also decided that a little gloating was in order considering this is my first win.

"Didn't see that roar coming did ya asshat"

Sasuke grabbed on, and i helped him up. While i knew a part of him was proud of me, i knew another part of him wanted to kick my ass. I decided to offfer another gesture of kindness to sooth his injured pride.

"If you want, we can get some ramen. I'll pay for everything."

Sasuke looked at me with annoyance.

"Fine. But don't think i don't want to kick your ass."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
